


A Misstep into Mt. Ebott

by Anonymoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Dummy - Freeform, Flowey is whumped, I've always adored him more in the season zero anime than season one and onward, Random Froggit, Yu-Gi-Oh Season Zero, goat mom appears!, goat mom don't scare the wildlife, that's what this Yami is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoo/pseuds/Anonymoo
Summary: In which Yuugi and his collective dark half tumble into a mountain full of monsters. Only these ones aren't part of a card game they are familiar with.





	1. Along Came a Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Meet another piece of sporadic writing from 2016. However, I do have half a second chapter to this. Depending on how this is received, I might continue.

_Ugh… What happened?_  Yuugi could barely see much of anything in front of him. It's like a thick fog, except completely dark. Not Yami’s soul room at all. He would know the difference. He couldn’t move at all either, but before he could start struggling, he began to hear whispering. It was low enough that his hearing couldn’t pick up any of the words, but the tone sounded like that of a child. What’s a child doing here?

“Hello? Anyone there?” At least he can speak in this place.

Instead of answering, the voice seemed to grow smaller. The whispering began to fade, prompting Yuugi to nearly call out again, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

“Aibou! Aibou, can you hear me?”  _Yami?_  “Come on little one, wake up!” He sounded worried...

“Open your eyes, Yuugi!”

* * *

 

 

 

Yuugi woke with a startled look, eyes quickly squinting at light that is shining down on him. He raised an arm to shield his face, allowing his eyes to adjust enough that they wouldn’t start to water. Blinking once, then a second time, he was barely given a chance to look around his surroundings before a youthful face with red, wide eyes and a starfish hair design was in front of him, frown firmly set on a pair of lips. Or rather, the individual was hanging upside down in front of the young man. Since Yuugi was lying down, he couldn’t flinch back, but violet eyes did manage to widen to show his surprise.

“Oh, thank Ra that you’re alright! I have been trying to wake you for a while now. I thought you were well and truly hurt.”

Yami seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, looking down upon Yuugi a little longer before he pulled his transparent form back a couple steps and out of the light. If he was back any farther he would well and truly be able to blend into the black walls that were around them. His dark jacket and pants weren’t exactly helping him either, making the pharaoh look a lot more see-through than he should be.

Yuugi sat up and answered in a mumble with, “Good thing I’m not.”  He kind of imagined he would be hurt too. How far did he fall anyways?

The game champion eventually climbed onto his two feet and glanced down to see what he had fallen upon. Not hard ground, but apparently a small field of bright yellow flowers. Crouching down, the young man smiled while brushing his fingers along the tops of the petals. He will say that it’s quite strange these little plants would save him, but he’s been through weirder scenarios. Flowers protecting his long fall is just something to add to his growing list.

Standing up once more, he glanced towards the hole above him and his dark half. “That’s quite a fall,” he murmured, brows beginning to furrow. Yami spared the hole a look as well, but it soon disappeared as he slowly circled the edge of the field of flowers, looking distracted. This eventually claimed the boy’s attention, wondering why the taller individual was acting in such a way. He watched him stop and stare off at some spot, prompting Yuugi to try and find where his eyes headed to. Is he seeing something? However, he found nothing as he glanced around the small room—or whatever this little area was, really.

Clearing his throat, Yami began speaking as he tore his eyes to his lighter half. “There seems to be a hallway off to our right. It might lead us the way out of here.” Yuugi smiled at that news, stepping his way out of the field and sunlight to walk towards where he was told the hallway was. His partner followed shortly behind him, sparing a brief look to the yellow field before his eyes moved back ahead.

 

* * *

 

The walk didn’t take very long, at the end there being a large archway. It seemed ancient but stable. Yuugi absorbed the way it looked before passing through. However, he soon stopped in shock when about a third of the way in, eyes staring at a small figure within the room.  _What in the world..?_

“Howdy!”  _A talking…flower?_

The flower appeared to take in Yuugi’s appearance, wide smile still in place. When Yuugi refused to respond right away, the creature piped up in an overly ecstatic voice. “I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

“Um… I’m Yuugi,” the teen offered with a little waver in his voice. Yami had arrived beside his partner, staring at the grinning and talking flower with obvious suspicion.

“Well howdy then, Yuugi!”

“… I don’t like it,” Yami supplied with a frown.

Yuugi missed his dark half’s comment when “Flowey” began again.

“Hm… You seem new to the Underground, don’tcha?”

“Underground?” Yuugi questioned, which stopped the flower from launching into more speech when presented the inquiry.

“Yeah, the Underground! You’ve not heard of it?” At Yuugi’s head shake, the flower’s grin seemed even brighter now. “Guess little ol’ me will have to do in telling you how things work here, then!”

Yami stepped close to Yuugi, eyes glaring in Flowey’s direction. “Careful aibou, I don’t like this...”

“Ready? Here we go!”

Yuugi flinched as he was jolted, something being projected from his body. His eyes widened, taking in the fact that a green heart was floating in front of his chest. Not a normal heart, but one with a cartoon appearance. “Yami...” His darker half’s response is cut off by Flowey’s sudden explanation.

“See that heart? That is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What does LV stand for?”

Yami didn’t attempt to say anything until the flower stopped. He was annoyed to the point he wished to kick the measly thing out of the ground and off into the blackness. Once it was silent, if only for a short period, he glanced from the corner of his eyes at Yuugi. “I don’t think anything good will come from this. You have to let me take control.”

Yuugi didn’t quite share the same sentiment, though. This flower looked harmless enough. It has a face and voice, but in the end it is only a plant.

“Yami, what could be so bad about the situation? He won’t try to harm us,” he whispered. What would be the end goal anyhow, if this flower wishes to attack? He could just be someone that purely wants to help those that get lost.

 

Yami groans, looking a little put out that his lighter half wasn’t understanding. Whatever this flower is, it isn’t just a plant. A thing that is sentient in such a way is very much the same as any one of their duel monsters…or even just an animal in general. Most of them have a wide range of power and the ability to attack.

Flowey’s voice was the same cheerful tone as ever as he decided to answer his own question when Yuugi chose not to. “Why LOVE of course!”

Yami refused to listen to the flower any longer as he carried on talking. Annoyed, he let the words skitter over his head until he heard, as well as saw something interesting that made him more firmly resolved on his thoughts towards the flower. Above them were what Flowey began to call “friendliness pellets”. They put the pharaoh on edge, but Yuugi barely looked afraid. As they begun to rain down, Yuugi allowed himself to stay put, to accept them with a curious smile, but suddenly he’s thrust out of his own body by his dark half. Maneuvering to the side with quick reflexes, the heart color flickered between green and yellow.

Flowey’s expression twitched when he saw the boy completely undamaged. He didn’t even notice the flickering with how busy he was trying to remain composed. “Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try again.”

He rained more “friendliness pellets” down upon the individual, who continued to dodge them. Flowey’s expression cracked just slightly, like a nervous twitch.

“Are you serious? Completely brain dead here?” The flower hurried his words enough that he slipped in his speech while pushing more at him, calling them “bullets”, then corrected himself afterwards.

Yami stayed put after the pellets stopped, letting himself be pushed out of control by Yuugi, who swiftly and mentally berated him for doing such a thing. Flowey had attempted to do a nice thing for them! His mental ranting stopped when he caught sight of the little flower in front of them. Rather, his appearance did.

 

Flowey’s face was contorted into a devilish smile, sharp teeth showing themselves on all rows. He also had white, pinprick pupils instead of the full on black, oval ones he had moments ago. “You know what’s going on here, don’t you?” he claimed. His voice was no longer cheery and upbeat, but full of malice.

Yuugi couldn’t quite understand what the flower was talking about. He gave Yami a side glance before looking back to Flowey once more. “I-I don’t understand-“

“You just wanted to see me suffer!” Flowey spat, keeping his contorted face present as his voice wavered upon another tone. He barely gave Yuugi time to react before he surrounded him with the white “bullets” he slipped into calling a mere minute ago.

“Die!” He let out a resounding, echoing laugh while grinning manically, watching the star-haired boy. 

Yuugi moved backwards, then forwards, whirling all around in a desperate attempt to find a way out of this. He was too panicked to hear Yami trying to reason with him to take control. He snapped out of it when he felt the faintest brush against his mind, prompting him to give Yami attention, even if he wanted to panic more at the progression of the pellets as they steadily got closer.

_Let me take care of this, aibou_ _,_  Yami pressed, sparing a brief look around them.

He wanted to refuse, but the pellets were almost right upon them and there seemed no way out. Would his partner find one he cannot? He’s done so before.

When the pellets were mere inches away, suddenly they disappeared. Amethyst and crimson orbs wide, they both stared at Flowey, expression sporting parted lips turned into a frown and narrowed, black eyes. He seemed just as surprised as them.

A ball of flame was produced from their surroundings and shot straight at Flowey. The plant was knocked off to the side and into the darkness. He did not surface, leading Yami to believe that the flower had been bested.

Stumbling back, Yuugi stared at the spot that the flame had appeared from, visibly on edge. If Flowey had so easily been pushed aside by that, then what of himself?  _Yami.._

He felt his dark half’s presence behind him at the ready as the shadowy figure revealed themselves, stepping forward.  _What the.._

“What a horrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth,” the creature proclaimed.  _It’s…some animal?_ _A_ _talking_ _goat_ _?_

_Wearing a dress,_  Yami supplied, not sure at all how to react to this development.

“Ah, do not be afraid, my child.” They seemed to think Yuugi’s expression was one of fear, not shock. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.”

That still doesn’t explain the dress, but at least now he knows who this creature is.

“I walk by here every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human in a long time to have come along.”

_So others have come by. Would they still be around somewhere?_  Yuugi pondered this.

_Likely so._

“Oh, I almost forgot. What would your name be, my child?” Toriel asked in a polite manner. Her mannerisms remind Yuugi and Yami so much of Shadi. Her aura was so clear and motherly to Yami that she didn’t feel like much of a threat.

“Um..”  _You can tell her your name_ _. I don’t see her bringing any harm_ _,_  his partner offered as aid. If Yami can trust her easily enough, then Yuugi can try. “My name is Yuugi, ma’am.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to call me ma’am, my chi—I mean, Yuugi dear. Toriel will be okay.” She smoothed out the front of her dress with a smile. “I will lead you through the catacombs.”

The dark pharaoh couldn’t stop himself from freezing up. Did she just say catacombs? He didn’t have long to think on it as Toriel had quickly turned around and started walking to an arched doorway far in front of them. Yuugi followed her after tucking his little heart away, which tugged Yami along.

Yuugi stopped when he saw something blinking in front of a pair of rising stairs that led through another archway. He touched the flickering, star-like object and smiled at what he was presented with.

“Seeing Toriel wait for you at the entrance to the Ruins fills you with  **KINDNESS**.”

Yami was shown something different when he soon appeared beside his host.

“Knowing that Flowey got what he deserved fills you with  **JUSTICE**."


	2. Learning the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi and Yami get to see the inside of the Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have...absolutely no reason for why this took so long besides the fact that my writer's block refused to work with me. I knew what to write, but my motivation was jacked all to hell. If there's any errors, feel free to tell me. I hope this wasn't too rushed, either. So, uh, enjoy?

Yuugi and Yami picked up their pace to reach the archway, then followed through to catch up with Toriel. When they made it passed the archway, they saw she was standing in the center of a small room, paws clasped together on the front of her dress. 

 

With his appearance, she walked through a small field of buttons before reaching one on the wall and pressing it to open the door that was previously closed. 

 

“The Ruins is full of puzzles like these.” 

 

Yuugi nodded to show he understood, prompting her to continue. “You will have to solve them to go from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them, dear.” She then turned around and left the room. 

 

Yami wandered over to the plaque on the left of the doorway where Toriel disappeared through. He mumbled to himself as he read it, then chuckled out loud. 

 

“What’s so funny, mou hitori no boku?” 

 

“This. The plaque holds the riddle to the puzzle she solved. Simple, but nice.” Other plaques might serve the same purpose. 

 

Yuugi wandered over to the pharaoh and read the plaque. “’Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road,’” he quoted. There was a long moment as he looked between the plaque and the puzzle of buttons, then began smiling. 

 

“Not bad at all,” he decides to agree wholeheartedly. “We better get going though.” They might be making Toriel anxious. 

 

Boy and spirit eventually walked into the next room, where Toriel was once more waiting, paws fidgeting in front of her. She smiled at the sight of Yuugi and launched off on another explanation as she soothed her hand movements. 

 

Yami zoned out as he pulled himself away from his counterpart to look over the interior. There was so much purple here. Was it this creature’s favorite color, or did it mean something more? Purple is such a regal shade, after all. 

 

He’s pulled from his musings when he hears Yuugi’s footsteps fading. Turning on his heel, he looked around for him, sighting the boy on the other end of the long room as he pulled on a lever. He walks in his direction as Toriel is busy praising him. He ends up accidentally giving his light a scare. Toriel fusses over Yuugi as he attempts to reassure her over jumping in such a manner, but he gives a look from the corner of his eyes that the pharaoh notices, responding with an apologetic grin. 

 

“Well, if you’re sure you are okay..” Toriel murmurs, carrying a small, questioning frown before turning away. There were still some things she must teach the child, after all. 

 

All three pass into the next room, which was even smaller than the room that had held the button puzzle. Toriel pauses and explains to Yuugi the nature of striking a conversation to delay so she could come by and settle any qualms. Then, she indicates to the dummy for him to practice with. 

 

The spiky-haired teen gave the dummy a questioning look. Why would he have to practice with a dummy? It’s not like he plans to really fight anything. 

 

Yami approached the dummy, curious. He could feel something coming off this piece of poor work, but he couldn’t tell what it was exactly. His hand phased through when he tried to touch it. After giving a soft hum, he backed off to allow Yuugi to greet the dummy, if a bit awkwardly. Maybe there was nothing wrong. 

 

“Doesn’t seem much for conversation,” Yami muttered with faint amusement. Yuugi would have shushed him if Toriel wasn’t standing nearby, watching what the teen done. 

 

“Good! You are very good at this, Yuugi,” Toriel praised him, who blushed under the compliment. When she turned to leave the room, he was quick to follow up behind her. 

 

The room following up was large, curtains of vines hanging along the back wall. Everything was still purple. Toriel stood a little way ahead, her white paws occasionally fidgeting. 

 

“There is another puzzle in this room.” Her eyes dart to her left, as if pondering, then they come back to Yuugi. “I wonder if you can solve it.” She turned once more and began to lead. Yuugi almost tripped in his haste to catch up as she made her way down the hall at the end of the room. 

 

Going around the corner, however, he saw a peculiar creature hopping its way onto the path. The appearance of it startled his SOUL out. Yami is at attention, observing it with a critical gaze. Beside the symbol on its lower half, it looks like any normal frog. If not slightly bigger and completely white. 

 

“Check it out,” Yami murmured, and Yuugi was quick to agree. 

 

*ACT 

 

*CHECK 

 

*Froggit - ATK 4 DEF 5 

 

“Wonder if life is difficult for this little guy,” Yami spoke. He floated around the other boy, who shrugged. “Those aren’t very good stats.” 

 

Yuugi parted his lips to talk to Froggit, but before he could there was a looming figure just behind the enemy. It was Toriel, sporting the most annoyed glare the pair ever seen. Even more than the one she had given Flowey. The Froggit took one look at her, eyes wide and questioning, and then shrunk its body down. It retreated back the way it came. 

 

Yami cracked a smile, as if the whole event amused him. Yuugi, however, seemed more concerned for the little monster. That was a little..rough. The frog didn’t even do anything to them. But, the event is promptly forgotten as Toriel’s expression relaxed and she continued on her way through the hall. 

 

Yami stopped Yuugi at the notice of another plaque. He floated in front of it, reading off the words: “'The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint.'” The two passed looks to one another, then continued after their guide around the next corner. 

 

They only understood once faced with the puzzle itself. A bridge of spikes sat suspended over a pool of water. Yuugi needn’t have to look at his other half to know he was bristling. 

 

“This is the puzzle, but..” Toriel is at a loss for words. She gazed along the bridge, before holding out a paw toward her young companion. “Here, take my hand for a moment, Yuugi.” 

 

Looking at the offered limb, he slowly slotted his with hers. The tall monster smiled, then slowly lead him toward the bridge. Yami followed not a foot behind, posture rigid and gaze firm. 

 

The spikes withdrew when the pair were about two feet away from walking into them. Yuugi looked down at the cleared space they were now walking upon, and a sudden anxiety seized him, which made him squeeze Toriel’s hand. 

 

They continued, the goat lady making a couple turns this way and that through the field of spikes, until eventually they made it to the other end. She disconnected their hands and looked upon the other. 

 

“Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now.” A pause. “At least this one, for the moment.” Then she was off to the next room. Yuugi wordlessly carried on, Yami hot on his heels. 

 

Toriel stood just beyond the archway to the next room, and smiled once she saw Yuugi reach her. “You have done excellently thus far, Yuugi.” Her expression becomes serious, the corners dropping into a neutral look. “However... I have a difficult request to ask of you.” 

 

Yuugi cocked his head, and inquired, “What is it?”

 

“I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself.” 

 

That doesn’t seem too difficult. Yuugi nodded, then smiled. “I can do that.” 

 

Toriel’s features soften for just a second, then she swiftly turned and hurried down the room, leaving Yuugi to blink at her speed. 

 

“For being a large goat, she sure is fast.” Yuugi couldn’t help but nod in agreement, then began the walk down the length of the room in her direction. Besides the vines crawling along these walls too, there wasn’t much else. At least, not until they got closer to the end and saw a tall, white pillar by the exit doorway. 

 

Upon approach a familiar figure made itself known from behind it. Toriel smiled at Yuugi, then clapped her paws together. “Congrats, little one! You have completed my given task.” She lowered her arms. “There was an important reason for this exercise, and it was to determine your independence. I must attend to some business, and you have to stay alone for a while.” 

 

Her face gains an edge of...something. Worry? Concern? “Please remain here. It’s dangerous to explore by yourself, as of now.” She goes quiet, but doesn’t move to leave, and suddenly perks. “I have an idea.” From within a pocket in her robe she produced a small, oval device. She held it toward Yuugi for him to take, which he did. “It is a cell phone. Should you have a need for anything, just call me.” 

 

“Okay.”  _Simple and polite,_  Toriel wondered. The monster then left the room through the hall closest to them. As her footsteps receded with the growing distance, all was quiet again. 

 

Yuugi looked around the room, then back to his other half, who had his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

A minute passed, and nothing happened. 

 

Another minute and still, nothing. Not even a call from Toriel. 

 

The specter rocked on his feet, even though he could easily float. “....” Yami huffed a bored sigh and approached the doorway. 

 

“What are you doing, mou hitori no boku?” 

 

He stopped and turned to face Yuugi. “I was hoping you had the same idea.” He swept an arm out toward the exit. 

 

“She said to stay.” 

 

“For how long, though?” He placed his hands on his hips. “A while is too long to stay in this room.” Especially him, since he’s incorporeal at the moment. 

 

“Yeah, but..” 

 

“We still need to leave too, aibou.” Yami walked over to Yuugi and stood in front of him. “We cannot linger here, even if she thinks it is in your best interest. Besides; she taught us how to deal with any monsters we’ll come across. Everything will be fine.” He hovered a hand over Yuugi’s shoulder, and a faint smile graced his face. “You have me after all.” 

 

Yuugi frowned, then slowly nodded. “Okay. Let’s go.” Yami grinned wide, then stepped back and toward the doorway, leaving his other half to follow after. 

 

The next room isn’t as spacious as the last one, but decent. He could see a Froggit sitting nearby and a bed of red leaves just ahead. He stepped toward it, but the jingling of the cell phone stopped him. Yuugi flipped it open, then put it to his ear. 

 

“Hello, this is Toriel. You have not left the room yet, have you?” 

 

Yuugi glanced swiftly at his darker half, then away to the side. He’s choosing not to answer her. 

 

“There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try and solve them yourself. Be good, alright?” The phone clicked, signaling the end of the call, and so he put it back in his pocket. 

 

“..Let’s keep going,” Yami murmured, then paused where he stood. He squinted his eyes at something glinting among the leaves. “Hey, isn’t that the star from the beginning? With the ascending staircase?” 

 

Yuugi walked over to the pile of leaves. They crunched underneath his shoes, creating a pleasant noise. He extended a hand, and was rewarded with another message. 

 

“Toriel’s concern and helpful guidance fills you with  **KINDNESS**.” 

 

“The journey ahead and what awaits fills you with  **JUSTICE**.”


End file.
